


Harmless Adolescent Fantasy

by Rodyn



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Futanari, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyn/pseuds/Rodyn
Summary: Gaige dreams of Moxxi.  Probably.





	Harmless Adolescent Fantasy

The Mechromancer drifted in and out of her sleep. Each fluttering vision different from before, but it was nothing to alarm herself by. On occassion Deathtrap would reboot and re-wrap the teenager in her blanket, or a brief flash of her desktop computer showing a message sent by one of her many online friends. A quick readjustment of her sleeping position and sure enough, Gaige would be right back to bed. 

This night was different from before. The first drift she could have sworn the door to her bunk being popped open by some key. She was far too tired to react at the door that slowly creaked apart. Too sleepy to see the gentle grin that hid within the shadows. The second time she had drifted into consciousness Gaige was greeted by a familiar face -- or rather, a familiar bust. Her face buried into the bountiful clevage that only belonged to Sanctuary's favourite, sometimes-but-not-all-the-time debaucherous bartender Moxxi. Still donning her usual attire -- although the hat was long gone.

Gaige was ready to question but she was hit with a heavy yawn, far too tired to actually react about Moxxi's intrusion. A slurred mutter of surprise was all that she could give away before dozing back into her sleep. 

"Sleep tight, sugar." is what Moxxi whispered into the young gun's ear as she played with Gaige's undone hair. 

The second time she had drifted into consciousness, her head was back on her pillow. The weight against her upper body gone and the room feeling comfortably vacant, save for the crowded jumble that lied beneath her blanket. After fetching the bedside glass of water, the little energy the sleepy bandit kept was used to lift up the blanket. Moxxi was...still there. Attending to Gaige's young, half-masted member. Petting the full length of her shaft with the use of her tongue, tracing eagerly across the cute little vein that protruded out of her skin. With the blanket removed Moxxi's eyes poked up to see the still-exhausted Gaige trying to contort her face into a shocked expression. So cute. 

"Wuh....h-hey, 'm tryna sleep dude..." The first coherent thing Gaige had said all night, which is probably the last thing she should have asked at the moment. Moxxi had ceased briefly to reassure Gaige, her hand caressing the part of her exposed thigh -- skilled touch just enough to cause Gaige to actually shudder in delight.

"Shh. Just helping you out. You can't sleep with this thing so active....and to be honest, neither can I~." The last part of her talking only accented by the way her mouth started to descend against the uncut cockhead. Gaige covering her mouth not of shock, but - again - of exhaustion. It all felt relieving to her -- like having to whiz in the middle of the night. Then again...this couldn't be real, right? How did Moxxi even guess about her having a 'righetous peen?' (In her own words.) 

Must have been a dream. There's no way Moxxi would be here, with her gorgeous head swaying down and back against her full length. Moxxi would never run her teeth across her sensitive flesh, with Gaige at the mercy of the bartender's tender care. 

"'Kay...love youuuuuuuu~" Gaige left her with thanks right before she swayed herself back into the comfort of her pillow. Both heads relishing the cool breeze they brushed against.

The third and last time Gaige had risen out of the night, Moxxi was still there. This time her full body mounting the sleeping Vault Hunter, halfway exposed from the waist down. Her left breast freed from her oppressive corset, and once-kept tidy hair now unkempt and wild. Her face dripping with what Gaige prayed to be only sweat. Yes, there was no way Gaige could fall back to sleep. Not with this obstruction utop of her.

"...Ngh...too heavy." Gaige rubbed her eyes to get a full visual. Senses flaring up, Gaige realizing her lower body was far too entrenched into Moxxi's hips. She was inside of her - novice cock filling into the bartender's folds, leaving Moxxi free to ride at her leisure utop of the sleeping girl.

"S-Sorry, hon. It was still hard. You don't mind, right? Go on...back to sleep, I promise I'll take care of you in the morning." There were hitches in Moxxi's voice as she rode slowly against Gaige's hips. The mechromancer's size just the right amount for Moxxi to feel completely filled. Stopping would only make her member's throbbing stand ouit amidst the friction, and that would've drove Moxxi insane. 

"This is just a dream..." Gaige interrupted herself with a yawn. "K-Keep going. I'll fall back to sleep." Right after she gave the okay to continue, Gaige reached to finish the last of her night water. Her arms wrapped around Moxxi's waist and she found her head buried back into her bosom.

"Yes, ma'am. Sweet dreams, sugar." 

Moxxi kissed the top of Gaige's forehead, and sped her grinding up just a bit faster -- not too much to keep Gaige awake. Satisfied mewls were let out into the air, the bartender indulging in the fantasy of control. Taking good care of such a hard working young cock, holding them down and making them observe such majesties. The freaks on Pandora would never allow such a thing -- perhaps the women were the only ones who would allow that fantasy. Moxxi clutched her hair, feeling Gaige tremble beneath her. Lazy eyes left wandering across Moxxi's body as she fell back into sleep with a slap-hazard grin.

Works every time. "That's my girl~" Moxxi yelped out, surprised at the feel of Gaige's loin bursting into it's climax. Plentiful, virile, just as it was when she did it inside of her mouth. "But I still need to--"

She took a glance at the clock on Gaige's desk. Not too long until sunrise. One more hour couldn't hurt...

\--

The next day, Gaige entered MOXXXI'S with her typical morning spirit. Sitting at the booth with a laptop, Greeted by the same bartender that kept to her dreams all night. Moxxi carried a plate of her favorite breakfast and sat aross from the Mechromancer. From there Gaige would tell Moxxi about how great she was feeling, but wouldn't mention about the wonderful dream that was the cause of it.

Moxxi could only smile and nod beneath those sleep-deprivated eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
